The Docter is in
by XxButerNutmegxX
Summary: Noah X Cody! It has been nine years after TDI and Cody's life pretty much sucks. He has a doctors appointment and his new doctor happens to be Noah. What happens when they see each other again? Warning: This will get really smexy later on.


**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The alarm clock blinked "9:00" in bold, red letters. Cody groaned, his head face-down into a pillow. He slowly rised his hand and hit the snooze button. Cody turned to his side as the sun's rays shined on is face. He started to sit up on his unmade bed and stretched out his arms, yawning. _"What happened last night?"_ He thought to himself. _"Did I go out? I think I did. I don't remember cooking dinner last night.. Oh yeah! I went out with that red-head, Trixie! But I think I'm forgetting something...."_ Cody's hang-over was really getting to him.

He looked around his messy room. Candy bar wrappers, crushed beer cans, empty bags of BBQ chips;**(A/N: The king of all chip flavors ;D) **Man, his place was trashed. Cody stood up and walked over to his vanity mirror on the dresser. His hair was unkempt, his face was dirty and he smelt like last week's _Fish of the Day_. "Okay, I'm definitely forgetting something." He said, convinced.

Cody walked into the bathroom and striped his boxers off. He turned on the water in the shower, trying to find a comfortable temperature, and steped inside. He felt the warm water soothingly run down his bare skin. He lightly moaned in pleasure. **(A/N: Hopefully, the fangirls are still conscious XD) **Cody grabbed the lavender shampoo and squirted it in his brunette hair. He lathered his scalp when, suddenly, he started to remember last night!

He remembered running... Running away? He was running away from Trixie? No, Trixie was CHASING him! Then, he triped on the ground of something rocky. The parking lot? Also, she poured something on him. Soup! Trixie got mad at him for some reason and chased him in the parking lot! Then, when she caught up with him, Trixie poured some kind of soup on him! "Geez," Cody whispered. "I really screwed up this time." He blankly stared at the floor, watching the suds pool by his feet.

Cody quickly washed off the rest of his body and turned off the water. He pushed away the shower curtains and steped onto the bath mats, dripping wet. He took two towels off of the rack and wrapped one around his skinny waist and the other on his sopping wet hair. Cody walked to the sink and brushed his gapped teeth using his favorite tooth paste flavor, cotton candy-bubble gum-blitz. As he was rinsing out his mouth, his _iPhone_ started to buzz. He missed a call while he was in the shower. The caller ID sid it was from his boss. Cody opened his voice mail and listened to the message.

"Cody," his boss said in a serious tone, "Trixie told me what happened last night and that is NOT the kind of behavior I tolerate! All of my employees have the up-most respect for me AND my daughter and I wouldn't expect any less from you! ESPECIALLY YOU! You were going to be _Employee of the Month _but... You can't be _Employee of the Month_ if you're not an employee, can you! I'm sorry but there is no excuse for the way you acted! **You're fired!!**"

"Oh, no~" Cody gasped, wide-eyed. "_How could I of been so stupid!?_" he thought, mentally kicking himself. He totally forgot that Trixie was his bosses daughter! Cody ALWAYS screwed up with girls in one way or another. He usual couldn't even get a second date because the first one was so bad. But he would learn from his mistakes and try again with another girl. This time, he didn't even know what he did. How could he learn from his mistake if he can't remember what he did wrong? And Cody really pissed this one off. So bad, it costed him his job. This was getting out of hand.

Sometimes, he question if he should even try anymore. What was the use? Girls obviously didn't like him and he was just making himself look like a fool in front of everybody. Cody would even question his _sexuality_ at times. Yes, Cody was slightly bi-curious but only slightly. He liked girls MUCH more then guys. In fact, the only boy he could ever imagen hooking-up with was... Was some one he met about nine years ago at a summer camp. He probably didn't even know who Cody was anymore. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself, banging his head against the wall.

Suddenly, his phone started to vibrate, again. He, apparently, had some kind of appointment today. Cody clicked on the calender icon on his _iPhone_ and read the alarm message. It said:

_Doctor's Appointment_

_Friday, June 12th_

_10:30am_

He figured out how much time he hade in a snap. Cody woke up at 9am and spent about half an hour in the shower so it was probably 9:30 now. The doctor's office is about 30-45 minuets away from his house by car, plus traffic. That meant Cody only had approximately five minuets to get ready. Geez, Cody sure was a math wiz.

Quickly, Cody towel-dried his body and let his hair drip-dry. He rushed into his room and tried to mix-and-match an outfit together. A couple minuets later, he came out. He was wearing a long-sleeved, grey, thermal shirt, an old pair of blue jeans and white sneakers. Cody grabbed his phone, grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He was known for always being on time so he didn't want to be late. And Cody especially didn't want to be late to this appointment....


End file.
